Hide and Seek
by Dayan Walker
Summary: "Jugar a las escondidas nunca sería sido tan divertido como aquella noche en la torre de Ravenclaw". Este fic participa en el Reto Pervertido, del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Mucho menos sus personajes. Tan sólo los agarré para mis más perversas creaciones.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Pervertido**_, del foro _**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_

Para el reto, he escogido la siguiente combinación: **H, d, 17.**  
><strong>H:<strong> sala común de Ravenclaw  
><strong>D:<strong> una fiesta  
><strong>17 (parejas difíciles):<strong> Neville/Luna

**Notas/Advertencias:** el reto inicial consiste, ni más ni menos, en escribir relaciones sexuales sobre los personajes impuestos, con las variables seleccionadas por moderación. Así que… bueh, esta vendría siendo la primera vez que escribo algo así. Tenía el fic escondido desde hacía más de un mes, pero porque soy una cobarde, aún no lo había sacado a pasear. En fin, ya falta poco para que culmine el reto así que he decidido ser una buena niña y compartir mi más traumatizante creación.

Es, no lo sé, pueden considerarlo PWP si así lo desean, pero algo de trama debe tener por allí… Con Luna no se sabe, y menos conmigo, siendo yo quien la manejo (risa malévola by Maléfica). Entonces, disfruten de este anticristo reencarnado en fic. Perdonen las fallas que se me hayan pasado por alto y… ya saben lo demás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>_

_**¿Jugamos?**_

Anteriormente, Neville no había prestado la debida atención a las claves que se originaban en las otras tres casas. Ciertamente Gryffindor no destacaba por su usual particularidad y agudeza, mucho menos Slytherin que su clave al ser _Sangre Pura, _dejaba mucho que desear; no poseía conocimiento alguno de Hufflepuff, y de Ravenclaw, admitir debe que ellos hacen honor al ingenio que poseen.

Un acertijo. Neville Longbottom ahora está parado frente a la puerta sin pomo que da a la sala común de Ravenclaw, y una adivinanza es lo primero que le expone el Águila, demostrando indudablemente que sólo la inteligencia de aquellos que logren descifrar la clave, serán dignos de ingresar al recinto. No tiene idea de cómo o qué hacer, y confundido está ante las frases susurrantes del guardián.

_«¿A dónde van los objetos perdidos?»_

No quiere pasarse unas horas allí sin saber qué contestar, mucho menos devolverse escaleras abajo. No subió al último piso por nada.

—Eh…

Frunció apenas sus cejas, en un ademán meditabundo aunque en su interior una bruma espesa de confusión complique su intento por develar los misterios de aquel dichoso acertijo. Pero nada surge de sus cavilaciones, y él no sabe si estará a tiempo para la fiesta que fue invitado, que de seguro ya debe estar en su mejor apogeo.

— ¿Problemas, Longbottom?

Rápidamente giró sobre sí para observar a Zacharias Smith, un Hufflepuff que no encaja con el perfil, si le piden su opinión. Todo su pedante ser le observa recostado, según él, elegante, en uno de los arcaicos pilares de piedra. Su voz había sonado condescendiente, apenas desdeñosa y sin embargo, enteramente superior al intelecto que quiere demostrar y falla miserablemente. Neville no le tiene animadversión, pero admite que si el chico fuese menos pagado de sí mismo, sería su amigo.

—Sí —admitió, en un breve susurro—. No sé qué responder al acertijo.

La sonrisa de fingida condescendía de Smith aumentó en su tez extrañamente tersa. Neville en su interior sintió una aprensión incómoda, mas no dijo nada por respuesta. Después de todo, había dicho la verdad. Por algo su uniforme sin túnica, deja entrever una corbata roja y dorada. Intenta demostrar valentía; la inteligencia brillando por su ausencia, así que nada tiene que ocultar. No debe sentirse así, pero no puede evitarlo.

Los pensamientos de pesimismo los hizo a un lado, poco importándole lo que piense el susodicho en cuestión. Estaba allí porque le había prometido a Luna ir, aún teniendo en contra el viento y la marea. Hannah se había molestado por no llevarle, pero Neville le había prometido que se divertiría como el buen amigo que es, no olvidando el progreso de su relación con la noble chica. Pero en su interior siente un súbito sentimiento de culpa ante los infortunios que hoy en su último año le persiguen. Divertirse es lo que haría, porque es lo que se espera de un chico de su edad pese a la guerra que se cierne sobre ellos.

—Bueno —Smith carraspeó, obteniendo su atención—, déjame ayudarte, Longbottom. Después de todo eres un invitado —la nota superior en su voz se elevó a niveles insospechados, pero Neville hizo caso omiso, teniendo siempre presente que está allí por su extraña amiga, olvidando incluso que no invitó a Harry, Ron o a Dean.

Zacharias Smith se hizo adelante, postrándose ante el Águila y susurrando el acertijo como si Neville fuese un completo extraño, como si no hubiesen compartido más de seis años. Pero así como esos pensamientos se elevaron en su mente, los alejó, porque está seguro de que la respuesta Smith no la develó, sino que se la dijeron alguno de sus amigos. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso. La sensación sólo aumentó cuando la puerta sin pomo aceptó la respuesta a la incógnita, abriéndose con un ominoso murmullo. El suave sonido de la música en su interior se hizo cada vez mayor a medida que se acercaba al ojo del huracán, observando, asombrado a su vez como unas personas podían cambiar de actitud drásticamente.

Los chicos estudiosos y preocupados por sus notas diferían totalmente ante lo que Neville ahora observa. La sorpresa inicial fue sustituida por unos cuantos saludos que el inútilmente correspondió en un balbuceo inentendible, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por las manos que le apachurraban y le ingresaban entre las distintas personas que bailan al compás de la estridente música.

Sus orbes brillantes siempre buscando entre la masa de cuerpos danzantes a una chica cuyo cabello rubio debería brillar como el sol.

Fue llevado finalmente por alguien que no pudo reconocer hacia la zona de aperitivos cuya ubicación daba a una de las inexistentes esquinas de la circular sala. Pudo por fin respirar con tranquilidad, sintiéndose abrumado ante el brusco cambio de aires y el hecho de que los Ravenclaw esconden tras de sí innumerables sorpresas. ¿Así habría sido siempre? Sabe que debería estar acostumbrado a la algarabía de los Leones, pues esto no debería ser extraño, pero ciertamente aún no lo está del todo.

— ¿Te diviertes?

Susurraron a su oído, muy cerca. La voz cantarina estremeció su cuerpo ante la cercanía, reconociéndola de inmediato.

—Me divierto, sí —reconoció, girándose para enfrentar un par de ojos azules que le observaban intensamente, una bebida siendo puesta en su mano—. ¿Y tú?

—No —respondió tajante Luna, tan rápido que Neville casi se atraganta con la cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿No? —Neville frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo entonces por qué Luna le había invitado.

—Ahora sí —gritó, cuando la música se elevó por sobre ellos.

Neville asintió, sin comprender del todo el inusual monólogo. Debería también estar acostumbrado a la extrañeza de sus conversaciones, porque siempre había sido así, mas no lo está. Una suave sonrisa esbozó, ciertamente por ello Luna es su mejor amiga.

—Sí, Zacharias tiene una piel suave, mucho más que las chicas —comentó Luna risueña, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Y por la expresión de sumo desconcierto en la cara de Neville, supo que allí no iba la dirección de su conversación—. Por eso sonreías, ¿no?

Neville nada pudo comentar ante el brusco cambio en la conversación, y por toda respuesta, soltó un bufido que pareció una risa, conteniéndose apenas porque Smith estaba a algunos pasos lejos de ellos, observándoles ceñudo, una sospecha dibujada en su terso rostro al percatarse de lo observado que se sentía. No puede comprender cómo Luna pudo llegar a tal bizarra conclusión.

— ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a esa conclusión? —preguntó, verdaderamente curioso por las cosas que surcaban la mente de la chica.

Pero nada obtuvo, ni una sonrisa, mucho menos una mirada lánguida que escondía misterios y pensamientos que ni el más complicado de los seres humanos podría develar. Luna tan sólo le observaba con ese aire taciturno que le hacía querer acercar sus manos y acariciar aquellas redondas mejillas pálidas, sin embargo rápidamente asesinó aquellos pensamientos, concluyendo fervientemente que esas cavilaciones no puede permitírselas una persona en su comprometida y delicada posición.

—Vayamos a la ventana —no fue una pregunta, por si necesitaba aclarárselo.

Luna velozmente se mezcló entre la masa de individuos que danzaban al compás de una lenta melodía seductora. Los alumnos de, al menos, tres casas, bailaban y se acariciaban como si la vida dependiera de cuánta interacción carnal pudieran soportar sus acalorados cuerpos. Neville tuvo que contener el aliento cuando decidió internarse en aquella muchedumbre jadeante, conteniéndose apenas cuando le rozaban y acariciaban como si él fuese parte de aquel tumulto.

Su cuerpo reaccionó como un animal ante el instinto predador. Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para salir de allí, el corazón palpitándole desbocadamente.

Finalmente, gracias a Merlín y todos los primeros santos caídos accidentalmente en la tierra, llegó a la ventana que daba una espectacular vista del cielo nocturno, el campo de Quidditch, un anexo del Bosque Prohibido; en el lago negro adyacente reflejándose una mancha blanca luminiscente, y por fin, pudo por fin respirar con tranquilidad, el aire viniendo a él y sofocando un poco los rápidos latidos de su descontrolado corazón. Las mejillas coloreadas dejaban entrever el extraño sentir en su cuerpo, rememorando aquel anterior pasaje lleno de caricias por el que un momento, se vio tentado a volver.

—Ahora sí te diviertes —fue la afirmación que a su oído llegó, como un murmullo tenue que rápidamente se perdió entre el ruido del interior.

—Me he divertido desde que llegué —mintió apenas, observando a la chica de soslayo, conteniendo tanto como todo su ser puede aquellos rápidos y descarriados latidos.

Luna yace tras él, la botella casi vacía de una cerveza de mantequilla caliente ante el olvidado hechizo que la mantenía a temperatura ambiente. Tragó saliva con cuidado, pretendiendo ignorar el hecho de cómo su rostro constreñido y sus mejillas sonrosadas mostraban descaradamente los caprichos de su extraño cuerpo adolescente.

—Pero ahora te diviertes más —afirmó, y Neville no sabía si se refería al ambiente en sí o al hecho de cómo su cuerpo reaccionó al evento pasado.

Decidió que definitivamente no quiere saber esta vez qué es lo que Luna está pensando.

—Es bueno divertirse —Luna continuó con su monólogo, apenas tomando lo que quedaba de la bebida.

Ella se posó con suavidad a su lado, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Neville le observó, preparado, pero por unos segundos no prosiguió, sólo se quedó contemplando con un leve sopor la vista que se alzaba imponente sobre la torre en la que ahora yacen.

Neville iba a hablar, pero ella le interrumpió.

—No es bueno ser como un _Demiguise_ —continuó Luna, con aire solemne, aún observando firmemente el horizonte—. Por eso es bueno divertirse.

Neville no comprendía qué tenía que ver un Demiguise (cuya criatura sabía de su existencia, y que por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad Luna utilizaba un nombre que era capaz de reconocer), con el hecho de poder divertirse o no. No obstante nada refutó al respecto porque, si algo debe reconocerle a su amiga, es que ella no habla en vano, al menos no es la impresión que le ha dado de momento.

Si era sincero, poco comprendía de lo que Luna quería dar a entender. De igual forma asintió, como siempre afirmaba a toda la parlotearía que ella insistentemente decía.

—Sí…-

—Porque —ella brevemente siguió, tras una leve pausa—, cuando hay magos malos que buscan destruir su hogar, se vuelven invisibles —tras decir esto, le observó a sus orbes con intensidad abrumadora—, y su tristeza no deja lugar para más —después de ello suspiró, en su rostro reflejándose esa tristeza que, por un momento olvidó todo lo demás, dejando que aquel sentimiento le embargara.

Y entonces comprendió todo tras aquellas frases. Realmente no se divertía, o al menos no compartía como un adolescente normal, porque en su honda e inconsolable tristeza interior, el recuerdo de una guerra inminente que se cierne sobre ellos inhibe por completo su felicidad, tiñéndola de negro.

Olvidó por completo todo lo demás, su ánimo enfriándose, dejando a un lado el hecho de cómo se sentía anteriormente, de cómo su cuerpo apagado reaccionó ante las fugaces caricias pasadas y de por qué repentinamente la íntima cercanía de Luna parecía un pequeño consuelo que tanto procuraba ignorar.

Con un suspiro sacó la varita de su bolsillo, realizando un _tempus_ no verbal, comprobando que la hora temprana difería totalmente del tiempo transcurrido que en su interior sentía. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad con Luna y aquellos sentimientos contrariados que apretujaban su corazón.

—Creo que ya debería-

—Neville —Luna posó la palma de su mano en su brazo, apretándola levemente, con cariño. Ella le observó una vez más, sus orbes tan azules como el cielo azul, sin nube alguna—. No eres un _Demiguise_.

Sus níveos dedos lánguidos recorrieron fugazmente su brazo en una caricia fantasmal que se perdió en la bruma de un choque electrizante que su cuerpo frio reconoció como un _algo _placentero, descolocando por completo su mundo.

Los latidos de su corazón iniciaron un nuevo bombeo, seduciendo por completo los apesadumbrados pensamientos.

— ¿Jugamos? —Luna preguntó, sacándole de la bruma de sus cavilaciones.

Gesticuló un parpadeo inconsciente, sintiendo un sopor extraño en su cuerpo que le alejaba lentamente de la realidad. Tuvo que forzar su vista más de lo usual para enfocar a Luna quien en toda su miniatura le observaba, expectante.

—Sí, claro —asintió, hablando atropelladamente—. ¿Qué juego?

Pero Luna nada dijo por respuesta, una sonrisa delineándose en sus finos labios. Le vio retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia la multitud danzante, luego, perdiéndose por completo de su vista. Nuevamente parpadeó, no comprendiendo. Sin embargo, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos confusos y decidió internarse e iniciar aquel extraño juego que daba la sensación de parecerse a las escondidas. Instintivamente seguía con su mirada una melena rubia que intercalaba diversos colores ante las luces parpadeantes que adornaban el recinto.

Las caricias a su cuerpo iniciaron, los alumnos moviéndose lentamente y restregando aquella parte de su humanidad los unos con otros. Frotaban, e impedían el paso.

Algo apagado en él despertó, algo que yacía dormido, y una vez más el calor se asentó como concreto en sus entrañas. Una vez más los latidos erráticos de su corazón amenazaron con darle un ataque, los jadeos saliendo de su cavidad, imposiblemente calientes; la fragancia del sudor mezclado con alcohol seduciendo el aire que respiraba. Aquella muchedumbre danzaba sin vergüenza alguna, tocándose, acariciándose y transmitiendo un calor que laceraba su piel al más mínimo toque.

Neville se sentía tan extraño, que por un momento deseó irse y olvidar el hecho de que ahora perseguía a Luna en medio de un juego de quién sabe qué cosa. Sofocando un suspiro, decidió seguir buscando una cabellera rubia que se meneaba risueña sobre los delgados hombros de su amiga.

Más adelante se movió, y dio con unos altos estantes de madera que contenían innumerables libros dispuestos ordenadamente en cada una de las columnas, un pequeño pasillo contiguo al fondo. Se internó, al final de aquellos balaustres observando unos mechones rubios apenas visibles. Suspiró de alivio, esperando que aquel juego culminara ahí. Pero los mechones se movieron hacia la derecha, perdiéndose una vez más de su vista.

— ¡Luna! —exclamó, extendiendo su mano en aquella dirección, mas en vano fue—. ¡Luna, espera!

Intentó correr para alcanzarla, sin embargo fue inútil. Unas manos sujetaron con fuerza sus brazos, maniatándole hacia la pared más cercana de aquel estrecho pasillo. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, por unos instantes cerrando sus ojos con fuerza gracias al imprevisto golpe que recibió. Parpadeó para ver quién había sido el autor de aquella acción, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Luna, su extraña amiga, sosteniéndole por ambos hombros, demasiado unida a su cuerpo, tan íntimamente cerca que podía sentir la curvatura de su figura fémina. No pudo evitar tragar saliva, incómodo de momento.

Por supuesto, la incomodidad rápidamente fue sustituida por una leve molestia para con su amiga. Él ciertamente le permite algunas acciones debido a su peculiar naturaleza, pero que le haya agredido de aquella forma no le gustó ni un poco. Iba a protestar, mas toda queja murió en su garganta cuando unos delgados y pequeños labios fueron puestos sobre los suyos de forma brusca, sus dientes chocando dolorosamente con la piel suave de su carne interior.

Aunque debe admitir que el dolor inicial no se comparó en lo absoluto con el pasmo actual que su cuerpo padece, y se niega a reaccionar ante la acción efectuada que le ha dejado en un shock magistral. Lo único que puede hacer es mantenerse inmóvil, casi temeroso, innumerables pensamientos surcando por su mente. Preguntas sin respuestas, y evasiones de la realidad misma.

_Imposible. Esto está mal. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Esto está mal!_

¿Pero por qué estaba mal? Y más importante: ¿por qué no separaba a su querida amiga de aquel atropellado beso que despertó extrañas sensaciones en él? Neville en ningún momento se acordó de Hannah o de su promesa.

Su mente sólo recreaba una y otra vez las abrumadoras sensaciones cálidas y agradables que nacen desde el fondo de su estomago y amenazan con incinerarlo todo, hasta dejarlo en cenizas. No puede pensar en la acción errónea, sólo en lo agradable del sentimiento y en lo febril que toda aquella inverosímil situación le pone.

—Luna, Luna —la llamó entre jadeos entrecortados, ella besándole suavemente debajo de sus labios hinchados. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para terminar de separarle, y así observarle con firmeza a los ojos aún cuando estos yacen acuosos y necesitados—. Detente, Luna, ¿qué haces…?

— ¿No estamos jugando acaso? —fue lo que murmuró Luna por toda respuesta, como si aquello fuese suficiente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo el hecho de que tu amiga esté besándote con intensidad hace tan sólo unos segundos atrás.

— ¿Qu-

Pero Luna no le dejó continuar, reanudando una vez más aquel fogoso beso lleno de saliva, trompones, chupetones y quién sabe qué otra cosa más porque Neville no fue capaz de procesar la secuencia de intensos movimientos del que aún es protagonista. Su mente se bloqueó, tiñéndose de una oscuridad, no lóbrega, sino incapaz de resolver qué es lo que sucedía realmente, y a nada pudo llegar como conclusión.

No podía corresponder, abrumado, inquieto, sintiendo de momento un impulso eléctrico, deseoso de mover sus labios y dar respuesta a aquel beso; mas su mente traicionera trayendo a colación la imagen de su adorable novia Hannah. La parte razonable de su lógica y moral reprendió, amenazándole con finiquitar ese incorrecto acto que se llevaba a cabo, pero sus deseos repentinos se vieron impidiéndose contra aquello, anhelando más de esa brusquedad que lo único que hace es encender la llama de una pasión no vista, ni siquiera en aquellas íntimas caricias que en su momento se proporcionó con Hannah.

No pudo evitarlo, su bizarra mente comparó los niveles. Hannah era sensible para besar, adorable a su manera y lenta para las necesidades de hombres disfrazadas de sutiles besos inocentes. Pero él es un caballero, y cuando sentía una dureza aproximándose, se apartaba en contra de su voluntad marchándose hasta quedar en la soledad de su cama con unos buenos hechizos silenciadores para así poder masturbarse con furia, la frustración burlándose cruelmente de su situación.

Aunado a esto, con Luna es completamente distinto. No sabe si son los efectos de la cerveza de mantequilla o alguna otra cosa, porque para él sería imposible asociar a Luna con rudeza, al menos no como siente ahora aquellas caricias demasiados fuertes como para provenir de un individuo tan diminuto como su amiga, o lo que sea que ahora es.

Por eso no puede obviar la situación, compara y su mente le juega sucio porque concluye que los besos crudos y apasionados de Luna son la cosa más jodidamente placentera que ha vivido, y Neville no ha vivido mucho como para sencillamente admitir que eso es lo mejor de lo que seguro sentirá si se deja llevar.

Y sí, lo admite, quiere dejarse llevar pese a las consecuencias, a los pensamientos culpables o a si se arrepentirá. Pero deja a su cuerpo disfrutar, abriendo sus labios apenas, temeroso. Y fue tan súbito, tan repentino que la lengua cálida de Luna penetrará su cavidad con gracia, sin sutileza o el temor que siente él. No hubo vergüenza, no hubo miedo. Luna sencillamente comía su boca como si aquello fuese un manjar digno de ser probado por el mismo Merlín. Todo su ser se estremeció, la sensación descendiendo a una zona muy íntima de su anatomía.

Quiso más de aquellas sensaciones, deseó con fervor que nunca acabara, y se entregó, como antes no lo había hecho.

Las lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza ardiente, bailando con fuerza para ganar terreno. Luna le sostenía contra la pared, y en su interior agradeció porque él no iba a ser capaz de soportarse mucho sobre sus endebles pies.

—Mhn, ah… —hubo un gemido quedo, no supo de quién provino, y eso no le importó.

La punzada que sintió en la punta de su pene terminó de enviar toda la sangre hacia esa zona, endureciéndolo al instante. Tembló anticipado, pensando que cómo unos besos pueden despertar tales sensaciones en su traicionero cuerpo. Luna se apegaba a él, le acariciaba, sus manos moviéndose con rapidez por sus brazos, internándose dentro del desarreglado uniforme, mandando lejos la corbata roja y dorada tan característica de los Leones, y quemando todo lo que sus pequeñas palmas acariciaban.

Parecían fuego ardiente cuando la piel hizo contacto con su sudorosa carne, los besos jamás deteniéndose, y en su interior deseó que aquello perdurase por siempre.

No se percató de la dirección de las caricias, porque Luna abarcaba todo lo que a su paso podía. Neville se sintió mal por no poder corresponder parte de ello, así que tentativamente, casi con una ligera vergüenza, abrazó a la chica por sus pequeñas caderas, apretándola más hacia su tembloroso cuerpo.

Y de nuevo gimió. Hubo algo allí en ese suave apretón que endureció aún más su erección atrapada dolorosamente entre los pliegues de su pantalón. Fue algo extraño, pero le gustó. Sin poder evitar la necesidad de repetir aquel movimiento, lo hizo de una vez, y oh, mierda, era demasiado bueno lo que sentía. Aliviaba parte de su necesitado cuerpo y le gustaba la forma en cómo Luna temblaba cada vez que la zona de su vientre rozaba su pene, apenas gimiendo bajito, tan quedo que Neville fue brusco en su siguiente oscilación al desear verdaderamente escuchar más de aquellos balbuceos que la rubia exhibía sin importarle cómo esos sonidos lujuriosos encendían una parte dormida que creyó no tener.

Hubo un instante en el que sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección. Luna había elevado una de sus piernas de tal forma que Neville tocaba sus níveos muslos apenas perlados en sudor. Ya no había más besos, no los necesitaban, no cuando Neville había encontrado una mejor forma de que ambos se dieran placer. Ellos tan sólo se observaban intensamente a los ojos, comiéndose con la mirada y jadeando ante la fricción que ejercían sus caderas cada vez que se golpeaban con fuerza, intentando aplacar una pasión que con nada se extinguía.

Se sentía cada vez más necesitado, como si aquellas caricias no fuesen suficientes para aplacar todo ese deseo que en él ha despertado. Realmente necesita que Luna haga algo. No sabe qué, o cómo, pero realmente anhela una caricia más allá de la barrera que suponen los uniformes desarreglados y rompen algunas cuantas reglas.

Tal vez se habrá visto en sus ojos el necesitado deseo, porque Luna repentinamente cesó el acoplado movimiento placentero, y su mano fue rápidamente a la dura zona que compone su entrepierna. Jadeó, visiblemente asombrado cuando vio a la rubia posar la palma de su mano sobre el bulto que inútilmente su pantalón intentaba ocultar.

—Luna… —gimió suavemente, anticipado.

Brevemente le observó, antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Desabrochó con rapidez su pantalón, bajando la cremallera y mostrando ante sí la orgullosa erección de la que por un momento, Neville se avergonzó, sonrojándose levemente. ¿Y si Luna se arrepentía? Él realmente necesitaba que hiciera algo, porque sino explotaría y no quería, de verdad que no quería masturbarse con el recuerdo cuando pudo hacerse una hermosa realidad.

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron en el pasado cuando Luna tomó entre sus manos la goteante erección, masajeándola lentamente, casi con dolorosa lentitud. Neville gimió audiblemente, un jadeo sofocado y unos balbuceos ininteligibles que dan a entender la poca cordura que le queda. Esa mierda era la mejor cosa que le había podido suceder en su triste existencia. Por supuesto, él sabe cómo masturbarse, y no es que Luna no lo haga mejor, pero no es él, no se conoce, y sin embargo, la sola imagen de verla a ella tocándole sin vergüenza o temor alguno es suficiente para hacerle acabar. Intentó hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, porque sencillamente quiere alagar lo más que puede ese inesperado y satisfactorio momento.

—L-una… ah Luna —masculló entre dientes, su vista nublada grabándose enteramente la imagen de la chica masturbándole rápidamente.

Sentía un cosquilleo en sus testículos que anunciaban el final de su camino, pero él sencillamente no deseaba correrse aún, sentía que faltaba más, que no quedaría del todo satisfecho pese a la experiencia dada. Sin embargo, Luna nada decía, parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía y la incomodidad por no corresponder definitivamente bajaría su erección tan rápido como se elevó.

Así que, trayendo a colación algunas teorías que leyó sobre aquel asunto de estimulación, guió su mano derecha bajo las faldas, palpando con sus dedos la humedad cálida que le arropaba. La sorpresa le invadió al palpar la suavidad que se extendía sobre sus dígitos. Todo lo que tocaba. _Wow, _impresionante de alguna forma. ¿Luna estaba así gracias a él? Ese pensamiento le llenó de un extraño orgullo que no ocultó, pues la certeza de saber que alguien reaccionaba así a sus caricias le gustaba. Que fuese por él, por su causa, le gustaba. Le llenaba de un deseo incontrolable, y más si esa persona es Luna, quien gime bajo, quien tiembla apenas y sus manos inútilmente intentan seguir masturbando la dureza goteante.

Le gusta ese atisbo de descontrol que presencia su amiga, ese sonrojo, esa mirada perdida llena de un febril deseo incontrolable. Lujuria se adueña de su cuerpo, locura que invade su mente y manda a su raciocinio de paseo. No puede evitar el siguiente movimiento: con una rápida oscilación agarra el brazo de Luna y la aprisiona contra la pared en la que estaba, su pecho oprimiéndose ante el frio concreto, su espalda acoplada a su torso y su erección aprisionada en los níveos muslos que se movían suavemente hacia él, creando una fricción enloquecedora.

Murmuró su nombre, una y otra vez, aspirando su olor, bebiéndose su fragancia, olfateando con desquicio la rubia cabellera que sensualmente se adhería a la piel descubierta, y la lamió, como si fuese lo más delicioso de ese mundo. Mordió, succionó y se aprisionó aún más a aquel cuerpo, deseándolo con tanto ahínco que temió por un instante la obsesión invadiera su mente, ordenándole marcar territorio como sólo los animales hacen.

Se dejó guiar por los pensamientos oscuros inevitablemente, deseando, necesitando. Neville realmente _necesita _tener a Luna, apoderarse de ella, poder bebérsela completa y ser parte de _algo. _No se lo piensa mucho tampoco, no supo mucho menos cuando elevó la falda desarreglada de aquel uniforme, cuando le bajó las bragas hasta la altura de la rodilla y la penetró de una sola estocada, sin contemplación o miramientos para un futuro arrepentimiento.

Sólo supo que fue con ella, y que en ese instante amó todo de Luna. La humedad, el calor, el sudor, aquella saliva maravillosa, ese glorioso gemido tan leve, pero satisfactorio; su piel blanca enrojecida ante los chupones que le creó y no necesitó más que unos simples movimientos, unas cuantas embestidas para saber que había llegado al mismísimo éxtasis infernal.

Jadeaba, las penetraciones haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Aprisionaba a Luna contra la pared, mientras olía la fragancia de su cuello. El olor de su piel marcada le gustaba tanto cómo le atraía y eso sólo desquició aún más su razonamiento que advertía ir despacio, que considerara pensar también en su otra mitad, mas él no pudo. Por ese breve momento fue completamente egoísta. No consideró cómo se sentía Luna al respecto, si le gustaba la velocidad o las bruscas caricias o aquellos susurros posesivos que sentenciaban una y otra vez _«mío»_

Porque ciertamente no necesitó considerarlo, Neville sabía que Luna así lo deseaba. Por un breve instante él por fin pudo comprender lo que su amiga quería transmitirle con sus acciones: ese acto dejaría una huella tan profunda que ni el tiempo ni los años borrarían jamás.

Tan sólo se dejó llevar y entregó aquella noche más que un acto carnal, tal vez la mitad de su espíritu.

Un suave suspiró exhaló, vaho blanco que salió de su cavidad apenas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hannah a su lado le llamó con suavidad, apretándole la mano afectuosamente.

—Sí, es sólo que…

—Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creer que al fin todo haya acabado —susurró ella, apenas hipando, lo que auguraba un nuevo llanto.

Neville sólo le apretó la mano por respuesta, decidiendo no sacar a la chica de su error. Ciertamente estaba aliviado de que al fin la guerra haya culminado, mas no está así de apesadumbrado por ello, sino porque, en su interior, sabe que algo también ha llegado a su fin. Eleva su cabeza, observando a su alrededor. Hay mucha muchedumbre junta, pero no es por lo que él cree. Unos lloran la muerte de sus queridos, otros sollozan y suspiran de alivio ante el hecho de que la muerte una vez más se aleja de sus vidas, y al final yacen los que están como él, con ese aire taciturno. Cavilando muchas cosas y a la vez nada.

— ¿Estás bien? —a su espalda, volvieron a preguntarle. Neville no contestaría a la interrogante si no se hubiese tratado especialmente de ella.

—Estoy bien, cansado —respondió casual, incorporándose de aquel improvisado asiento, soltando la mano de Hannah y olvidando su existencia como siempre hacía cada vez que se encontraba con la rubia. Neville le sonrió brevemente, sintiendo su cara resentida ante las magulladuras—. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor que tú, eso sí —dijo ella sonriéndole igual, mientras llevaba su dedo índice a una de sus abiertas heridas, provocando un quejido.

—Ouch, eso duele Luna —se quejó, en el fondo sintiendo alivio de que su relación no haya acabado ante el pasado que les persigue.

Ella le volvió a sonreír, deslumbrante. Aunque su cara también esté llena de raspones, siempre ha sonreído, siempre le ha dedicado una risueña sonrisa: siempre ha sido Luna.

—Te dije que no eras un _Demiguise_ —murmuró ella, posando su pequeña mano en su antebrazo, el sweater andrajoso amenazando con acalorarle más de lo necesario.

No pudo responder, sólo le contemplaba con ese rostro de circunstancias que expresaban mucho y a la vez nada. Sus cavilaciones le traicionaron, obligándole a rememorar cierta noche, alguna fiesta, mucho calor, olor a sexo desenfrenado y sin duda, inolvidable.

Cuando Luna se alejó por fin, perdiéndose una vez más entre la multitud que se amontonaba para alzar sus varitas en honor a los caídos de guerra, fue que se dio cuenta, suspirando nuevamente, pero esta vez era completamente diferente al aire apesadumbrado anterior.

Jugar a las escondidas nunca sería sido tan divertido como aquella noche en la torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Demiguise: <strong>es un ser pacífico, herbívoro que puede hacerse invisible. (Para los que no han leído Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos) *guiño*


End file.
